


Unexpected Movie Night

by iCyanz



Series: Turks Things [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), bc i'm soft, except rude and Reno bc they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: Tseng comes home to a surprise.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), implied tho - Relationship
Series: Turks Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Unexpected Movie Night

Another day of work completed.

Tseng didn't hate work in the slightest, sometimes he rather do work than go home even, but on this particular day, he was seeking the comfort of his bed. After a nice hot shower. His back is killing him...

The raven-haired Turk let out a huff of air upon reaching the top of the stairs at which his floor rested. He shuffled in his bag for his keys as he walked to his apartment. He definitely could afford something more than an apartment, but it was *much* more discreet. Easier to hide in. That's how Tseng is; hidden in the shadows and strikes when it's 'safe'. 'Safe' being relative.

He reached his apartment, and stuck a slightly-worn silver key into the hold just above the doorknob. It turned, a slight click sound was made, signifying the door was open. He turned the doorknob, and opened the door. He reached out to grab his key back from the keyhole, but...

Well, that's a new one.

His fellow Turks- Reno, Rude and Elena- were on his couch. Watching TV. Eating tortilla chips with salsa. Reno twisted his head to look at Tseng, the other two following after seeing his reaction.

"Hey boss."

Tseng stared at them, his hand lightly grabbing the key still in the hole. "Hello people who do not live here." He remarked sarcastically.

"What the hell are you three doing in my apartment?"

Reno shifted his body so his front was facing Tseng, his arms crossed on the back of the sofa. "Issa long story, doesn't need explaining." He smirked. Tseng glared at him.

"Aight, aight. Elena, tell him."

"What? Why me?!" Elena piped up. Rude gave a little smirk. "It was all your idea!"

"Because I'm you're superior and I said so." Reno pointed out, his smirk growing. Elena groaned in annoyance.

"So...We ran out of Doritos at the office. Reno remembered that Rude told him that you gave him the key to your apartment in case of emergencies," Elena started. Tseng could see where this is going, and he let out a sigh. He turned the key upright, and pulled it out of the hole, shutting the door behind him.

"So Reno was like, 'Hey, why don't we just go to Tseng's apartment and eat his Doritos?'" 

"That's an awful impression, 'Lena." Reno interrupted, sticking another salsa-dipped chip in his mouth.

"I'm not trying to make it sound accurate, and I can't even mimic your voice if I tried." She frowned at the redhead.

Reno shrugged. "Ya, ain't skilled enough as a Turk yet." He spoke between crunches.

Elena rolled her eyes. She knew he was just playing around, it seemed. "So, anyway, Rude wanted Doritos too so we all went here and then we found that you don't have any Doritos."

"Which I said he wouldn't." Rude piped in. 

Tseng sighed. "Why would I keep Doritos?"

Nobody answered for more than a few seconds, and then Elena chimed up again. "Reno said even if you didn't have Doritos, we could maybe find some dirt on you in case we ever need to blackmail." She spoke fast, as if she wasn't supposed to say it.

Reno lightly punched Elena in the arm, earning a quick 'ow' from the blonde. "'Lena! You weren't s'posed to say that!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Elena put her arms up apologetically. "We didn't even really go looking, though...we just looked surface-level."

Tseng sighed in relief. There are lots of things he doesn't want his coworkers to know, but it still slightly angered him that they thought about it. Though, he didn't say anything, which prompted Elena to continue talking.

"So...yea, um. After we looked through your room and found, as Reno said 'a nerd-ful amount of books',"

"It's true." Another chip popped into Reno's mouth. "Tseng's a total nerd and now I have no respect for him."

"I'll just demote you then." Tseng joked back as he took off his shoes.

"Pff, and who're ya gonna replace me with?" Reno smirked.

"Rude. He's technically more capable than you, physically."

"Ya callin' me a twink again?!" Tseng couldn't see Reno's face, but his voice sounded angry. He let out a small chuckle.

"Maybe."

Elena and Rude both laughed- Elena's being louder, of course. Reno sunk into his seat. "'M not a fuckin' twink." He sulked.

"Keep telling yourself that." Tseng smirked. "Anyway, continue, Elena. I apologize for the twink constantly interrupting."

Elena wheezed, and Rude laughed more. Reno shot up and turned to face Tseng. He had a light blush on his face, probably from embarrassment and anger. All Tseng did was give him a winning look, before turning to walk towards the kitchen, which was connected to the living room.

Elena calmed down, coughing a bit as she stopped laughing. "A-anyway, so, we decided that, while we're here, we'd have some chips and salsa and watch movies on your Netflix."

Tseng stuck his hands in his pockets, and leaned on one leg. "And now you're here."

"Yea." Rude replied.

"Rude, I gave you that key for emergencies." Tseng reminded him.

Reno shrugged. "This was an emergency, boss."

"You couldn't have gone to Makomart or a 7/11 or...anything besides my house?" Tseng questioned.

"I thought it would be funny." 

Tseng sighed. Elena piped up again, "It is kind of funny, sir." Tseng didn't respond to that, just mentally shrugging. Kind of, yea. If it were anyone else but those three or Rufus, he wouldn't be able to sleep for...months. He'd be on constant high alert. But, in this case, it's fine, he supposed.

"Let me go get out of my suit." Tseng told the others, before turning and walking to the back of the apartment, in which his room was.

Elena looked at him. "Wait, you aren't gonna kick us out?" She questioned, genuine confusion and shock in her voice.

Tseng shrugged. "You aren't causing any harm, and you're my friends." He stated plainly. "Might as well join the fun."

Nobody really responded to that, at least not that Tseng could hear as he walked further away from them. He opened the door to his room, which was exactly how he left it...good. If they had messed up his perfectly clean room, he might've committed a murder on Reno (even if he wasn't the one responsible).

He quickly took off his black suit jacket, unbuttoning it and throwing it into a white basket in the corner. He did the same for his pants and socks, before grabbing a comfortable pair of pajama pants and putting them on. They were a dark green with little cats on them- not something he particularly wants his coworkers to see, but he didn't really care right now. They're comfy.

He untied his tie and set it on the edge of his bed, and undid his white dress shirt slightly. He unbuttoned the top few buttons, popped the collar slightly, and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. Finally, he took off his leather gloves, putting them on top of the tie he placed on the bed. 

He looked to the top of the bed, where his pillows were waiting for him and silently telling Tseng to come lie down. Oh, he wanted to, but fate has other plans for tonight.

He walked back out into the living room. "Alright, make room for me."

Reno looked at Elena. "You heard 'im, 'Lena." A knowing smirk on his face. "Get off the couch."

Elena glared at Reno. "What?! No, he can fit with me still on the couch! Right, Tseng?" She looked at her boss for clarification, but before he could speak, Rude piped up again.

"I'll move," He offered, starting to stand up before Reno pulled him down. The redhead didn't say anything, but he gave Rude an anxious glance before looking away nervously. Tseng smirked for a second- when is Reno gonna confess already?

"I can fit, if Elena scoots over a bit." Tseng said, after analyzing the couch for a second. It would be a tight fit, but it would work. Elena pushed herself against the very end of the couch, her side pressed against the armrest.

Tseng moved over and sat in the newly-formed space, and grabbed a chip to eat. He noticed the bag was already more than half empty- how long had they been here?

He dipped the chip in the salsa, before leaning back to eat it. Reno glanced at him, then his pants.

"Are those cat pants?" He held back a laugh.

"Say anything and I will actually demote you." Tseng threatened, chewing about half the chip and swallowing before continuing. "They're incredibly comfortable."

Elena nodded, but he could tell that the girl was also holding back a laugh. 

Time passed rather quickly, it seemed, though he wasn't exactly keeping track. They had made idle chitchat throughout the movie- in which Tseng didn't even know the name of, he just went along with it- but it was overall quiet from them except the crunch of chewing chips.

Elena ended up falling asleep. So did Reno. Reno was laying his head on Rude's lap, his legs over Tseng's. Elena was pressed against Tseng's side, her cheek smooshed against his shoulder.

The room was dark now, the only light being from the TV. The movie eventually ended, the screen fading to black. Tseng sighed, and looked at Rude.

"Interesting situation you have there." 

Rude blushed lightly. "I know you know."

"I'm aware." Yes, Tseng knew he was talking about the unspoken spark of love between Rude and Reno. Everyone in the damn company knew by now, but somehow, Reno still didn't catch the hint. 

Rude sighed, and leaned his neck back. No words were spoken for some while, until Rude spoke again. "I'll have to admit, I enjoyed this."

"What?" Tseng looked at him with slight confusion.

"Just...hanging out with you three." He said. 

Tseng turned to face forward again. "I have to agree, yes."

Silence again.

"...We should probably sleep too." 

"Like this?" Rude asked. 

"I don't see why not." Tseng shifted his position slightly- not enough to wake up Elena, and so that Reno's legs weren't moved too much, but enough where he's comfy for sleep. 

Rude sighed. As he shifted into a more comfortable position as well, he took his sunglasses off and set them on the side table. He glanced at Reno, then Tseng.

"Work tomorrow?"

Tseng thought for a moment. The answer was yes, but he wasn't aware of any important jobs they were needed for. Of course, that could change...he bit his lip nervously. He didn't really want to force them to wake up so early after a comfortable night.

"I'll go in. You three can rest, unless you're needed, of course." Tseng replied.

Rude didn't say anything, just a nervous look on his face for a second until he settled in to sleep.

Soon enough, Tseng was the only one conscious. He took a moment to process the situation once more. A soft smile formed on his lips. He liked this.

Though the Turks were coldhearted and ruthless, they could take a moment to chill sometimes, especially together.

**Author's Note:**

> We STAN Turks found family in this house!!! Except rude and Reno don't see each other as family because they're crushing too hard on each other


End file.
